


Art Appreciation

by Ithildin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony explores his inner artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> From 2008, another little bit of fic I came across today: 
> 
> "A little crack type fic for the lunchtime hour. Very short, very silly. Don't ask me where it came from, because I have no freakin' idea! I figure after all the angsty Iron Man fic I've been writing, something lighter would be good!"

“Miss Potts, come down here,” the voice of Tony Stark demanded through the intercom.

What now? Pepper wasn’t sure she wanted to know. Tony had been, well, loopy, the last few days and she never quite knew what awaited her after a summons. But hers was to obey, so setting her laptop down on the sofa, she headed for Tony’s inner sanctum.

@____________________@

 

“What do you think?” he asked as she entered the workshop.

“Think?”

“This!” He waved his hand at a metallic shape that stood about six feet tall.

“That?” Pepper was perplexed.

“Yes, that.” Tony sounded impatient.

She shook her head slightly. “It looks like you soldered together thousands of paperclips.”

“I did!” Obviously the accomplishment pleased him considering the delighted expression on his face.

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s the best you can do?”

“Perhaps if you told me what it was, I could do better,” she pointed out helpfully.

Sighing, he complied. “This is an artistic representation of my inner angst.” He said it as if it should be obvious.

Tilting her head, she pursed her lips, then asked, “Your inner angst looks like an office supply room explosion?”

“You have no soul, Potts.”

“Oh, I do, Mr. Stark, but it doesn’t normally reside at Office Depot.”

“You’re very funny. Ever considered a career in stand up?”

“All the time,” she replied, trying very hard not to laugh. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

“That will be all, Miss Potts.” He turned back to his creation. “Maybe if I added some jumbo clips….”

End


End file.
